Heart
'Heart '''is the thirteenth episode of ''Glee's third season, and the fifty-seventh episode overall. It is the Valentine's Day episode of the season and was written by Ali Adler and directed by Brad Falchuk. This episode aired on Valentine's Day 2012 (February 14, 2012). Plot In the Choir room, Will declares that they still need money for Regionals to pay for costumes and hairspray. He suggests that they go and sing love songs to couples to raise money, which some members of New Directions are against due to a bad experience of singing in front of classes. Sugar quickly hands him money to pay for it. He declines but New Directions, particularly Kurt, force him take it, refusing to deliver the singing valentines. She then tells them that she rented Breadstix out for Valentine's Day and everyone is invited but they must have a date as single people make her sad. Mercedes points out that Sugar herself is single which she replies with, "Not for long," to which Artie and Rory are visibly excited about. In the auditorium, Finn and Rachel receive the same note telling them to meet someone. They hear voices, to discover that it is Rachel's dads, Hiram and LeRoy singing Chapel of Love. They tell the couple that Burt and Carole told them about the engagement and that they support it. They decide to throw a Valentine's Day dinner with the Hudson-Hummels. Mercedes calls The God Squad to order and reintroduces Quinn to the group, along with a new student, Joe Hart. Joe shows the group his tattoos of bible verses and tells them about how each one of his dread locks are named after a book from the Bible. They discuss community service ideas, with Sam pitching the idea of 'Singing Telegrams', costing only 10 dollars. In the cafeteria, most of New Directions sit together discussing who they are taking to Sugar's party. Puck tells them he is taking an entire sorority house. Kurt shows them he just received a card from a 'Secret Admirer', who Kurt believes is actually Blaine. A Valentine Gorilla appears and gives him a telegram, also from his secret admirer. Kurt asks Rory who he is taking, who says he is taking Sugar. Artie and Rory have a heated discussion over who gets to take her. In the choir room, Tina and Mike begin to perform L-O-V-E while we cut to see Rory and Artie trying to win over Sugar's affection by giving her presents. At Santana's locker, Brittany shows her the Valentine's playlist she made, telling her that these are the songs she hears when they are together or thinking about her. They are about to share a kiss, until Principal Figgins appears and takes the two to his office. He tells them he has had complaints over them sharing PDA in the hallways. He tells them he personally doesn't mind, but doesn't want to upset anyone for religious reasons. Rachel and Finn announce that they are engaged in the Choir room, to mixed views. Quinn and Kurt publicly announce their distaste. Tina tells the couple that she supports the marriage, along with Mike, saying she'd love to be a bridesmaid. Artie wishes them the best. He performs Let Me Love You, to Sugar, with the rest of the New Directions boys, excluding Rory. After the performance, Sugar says she will go with Artie to the party. In the courtyard, Santana tells Rachel she also supports her engagement. They are interrupted by The God Squad who have a singing telegram from Finn. They sing Stereo Hearts, with Mercedes' choir backing up. Santana, discovering that they are the religious group, asks them to perform a song to Brittany, making it clear to Joe that Britt is her girlfriend, leaving Joe confused. Back in the choir room, Kurt finds another card and Rory announces that he is having to go back to Ireland at the end of the year as his student Visa was turned down. He tells them that they have become his second family and sings Home. Afterwards, Sugar tells him that she feels worse for him and asks him to the dance, he tells her that he would be honored. In The God Squad, they discuss whether they feel comfortable singing to gay couples. Mercedes, Sam and Quinn are fine with it but Joe is not sure as he has never really met a gay person before. He tells them he needs to think about it. At Mercedes' locker, Sam gives her a small statue of one of the Three Wise Men, he painted to look like St. Valentine. She tells him that she told Shane about them, Sam thinking this means they can now properly be together. Mercedes tells him that she knows what she did to Shane was wrong, and it makes her feels awful, telling him that she loved him but they can't be together. Sam walks away heart-broken. She starts to sing at her locker,'' I Will Always Love You,'' and then in the Choir room, to an emotional glee club and to Sam himself in the auditorium. After the performance, Sam walks out of the room, crying. At the Berry's, Rachel, Hiram and LeRoy are giving a performance of You're the Top. They continue on to dinner. Afterwards, the parents tell Finn he is allowed to stay over so he and Rachel can get used to sleeping together. In her room, they get ready for bed, and she tells him about her pre-bedtime ritual. Finn goes to use the bathroom, to which she freaks out and they discuss what it will be like in New York, Rachel not thinking about what Finn will be doing when she is at school. He leaves her room telling her she won't have to worry about them sharing a bed. At Breadstix, Kurt enters after being told to by his Secret Admirer. The Valentine Gorilla appears and give him one last card that says "Happy Valentine's Day Kurt, I think I love you." Kurt is confused, still thinking it is Blaine. When the gorilla mask is removed, he discovers it is Karofsky. The two sit down and Dave tells Kurt he knew that he liked Kurt since Scandals, seeing how strong and proud he was. He admits he wanted to call him, telling him that he loves him. Kurt tells him that he's proud for Dave coming to where he is now so quickly but he is with Blaine. He gets up to leave, to find that a team mate from his new school had seen their whole exchange. He leaves quickly, leaving Kurt calling after him. Back in Rachel's room, Finn and Rachel have made up and are lying in bed together, they notice the time and get up to leave for Sugar's party. Her parents, who where happy to discover the two fighting earlier, are shocked to see them happy, more so when she tells them they are getting married in May. Sugar, starts off the night, handing out gift cards to everyone. She announces the 'God Squad' and they sing Cherish/Cherish, dedicated to Brittany as Santana's gift, after Joe says that anyone can love whoever they want too as everyone else proceeds to dance with their partner. Sugar and Rory dance, she tells him he is going to miss him. He is taken aback until he realizes what she is talking about and says not to worry about it (possibly implying that he lied about moving just to win her affection). Santana and Brittany finally share a kiss in public when the performance is over. Sugar then brings out another surprise, which is Blaine and he leads into the performance of Love Shack. Songs * † denotes an unreleased song. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars: *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry Guest Starring: *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley *Aaron Hill as Nick Co-Starring: *Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Absent Cast Members *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *This episode is dedicated to the memory of Whitney Houston, who died four days before the episode aired. * This is the second Valentine's Day episode, the first being Silly Love Songs in season two. * L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole, a song Mike sings in this episode, is the song Harry Shum Jr. sang for his audition. * The "Brittana Kiss" was cut out in the 4pm episode in the Philippines and was later shown in the primetime telecast at 9pm. * After the performance Brittany mouths something to Santana, it is unclear what she said, although Brittana fans pressume it was 'I love you'. * Whitney Houston's dedication card is removed in Australia and the United Kingdom. * Jane Lynch and Jayma Mays, are absent in the episode. * Prior to the airing of The First Time, Ryan Murphy revealed to EW that he and the writing team were planning an episode where Dave expresses his feelings to Kurt in "the right way", It is believed this is the episode. Source * Although the full version of the song was released, Rachel, LeRoy and Hiram sing the song You're The Top (not in the studio) for only about 30 seconds in the episode. *Brittany and Santana's kiss for the first time on-screen in this episode. * The Brittana glance from this episode was used as a flashback scene for The Break-Up in season four. * The songs in Brittanys Playlist for Santana are: "Purple People Eater", "Disco Duck", "Monster Mash", "On Top of Spaghetti", "Pac-Man Fever", "Osama Yo' Mama", Diff'rent Strokes Theme Song". Errors *When Brittany and Santana are about to kiss by their lockers, you see Santana tilt her head, but when they zoom in its not tilted. *During the God Squad's rendition of Stereo Hearts, Santana can be seen sitting down but as the song plays the camera passes she is not there but when it ends she is seen walking up to the God Squad. *In the Pilot episode, Rachel introduces her dads by showing a picture of the two of them, and her dads in this episode are different but can be explained by the casting change. *Sugar says that only those are allowed to come her party who have a date. However, Artie attends the party without having a date. The God Squad members and Kurt prior to Blaine's return were present without a date, too. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes